phineas and ferb curse of the werewolf
by tailstheespeon
Summary: when a new girl named kera moves in next door phineas falls in love with her... but she has a dark secret... will he still love her then?... will the rest hate her? will she be in phineases arms? will kera be known as the creature of the night with phineas by her side? (phineasxOC isabella, baljeet buford will not be in it)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: kera the werewolf

i am kera i have a terrible past... yet a new beautiful one opened...

i was walking torwards my neighbors... i heard they were both inventors... and famous... i was near the porch and knocked on thier door... then a boy with red hair and a triangle shaped head...

"oh! hello there... i am kera... your new neighbor and i thought i could look around..." i said the boy was blushing and silent

"err... my name is phineas... and you just moved next door? cool...i will show you around my house..." he pulled me in... and his house was a simple yet refined but its seemed normal to me... i saw a platypus then it growled at me

"no! bad perry! i am so sorry he isnt like this..." phineas exlaimed

"so were is the rest of your family?" i asked

"they are shopping...my brother and my sister went to... jeremy is babysitting me..." he said in a calm tone...

"...i see so you are the only one here?" i said

"technically..." he said while trying to put his finger to my hair... i bit him on accident

" ow!...its hurting really bad!" he yelled

oh no... i bit him... he will be in MY pack...i felt so ashamed

"are you okay phineas?!" i said

"yeah... can you just hand me that band aid then i will be okay... hopefully..." he claimed

i handed him the band aid then got up

" sorry if i am a burden..." i ran out of that house and into my own...  
i felt that i made a person my slave...i went to my bed and looked out the window i saw phineas and a kid with green hair..in HIS room...i liked him... i actually thought this was a beginning friendship but i guess not...

i am a werewolf the creature of the night..

(phineas's P.O.V)

i saw someone that i really liked... i thought it was going to very a relax day... meeting a girl that stole my heart... i never got her name...i actually liked her... i still do... i saw ferb got home... i told him about the girl that was next door to us.. then i told him i was teasing her then she bit me... ferb went to check the bite and it was gone...

"phineas... there is nothing there" ferb said

"WHAT?! there has to mark on tha-" i checked the bite... there was nothing there not even a bruise... what was going on!?

this is my first P&F werewolf fiction... hope you like!


	2. Chapter 2: replacing dreams

(authors note: wow already someone loves my chapter! er... on with the chapter!)

chapter 2 : replacing dreams

(phineases P.O.V)

i was lying on my bed thinking about that girl... her beautiful brown hair and eyes...i could not get her out of my head...

"earth to phineas!...hellooooo?" candace yelled and i immediatley woke from my daydream...its was our bedtime... as i got under the covers i began to close my eyes as a weird dream began to happen

two huge wolves running down a creek near the woods, one of them was bigger and the other was small and leading the other wolf somewhere... after i woke up it was morning... i ate the breakfeast candace made me and went to the girls house... i knocked on the door and she appeared...

"uh... hello…" i uttered

" p-phineas why are you here?!" she yelled

"i came here to know your name..." i said then she blushed

" i will tell you... my name is kera... why did you come?" she asked

"because...i...love you..." i muttered somehow she understood me and blushed harder.

"well i love you too... but ...i must keep a secret from you until you know...for about 5 weeks we cant see each other...goodbye" she said finally then slamed the door in my face i was utterly shocked but why?...


	3. Chapter 3 : snipe, changes and suspense!

( kera's P.O.V)

i was running up to my room... feeling guilty, is it because he came to me for questioning?... i sat there until my dog named sniper came up and greeted me with her bark. i understood sniper, it was because I am a werewolf which is part wolf.

" so did you like your new home master?" she said with a grin

"...no sniper...i..added someomne in my pack..." i said while looking down

" *gasp* is it a human?!" she said looking around then i petted her head

"yes silly, its was a boy...a cute boy..." i said while looking out the window.. it was dark but not a full moon,

i thought of his "change" when it comes... every youngling or newly bitten has a change that involves dreams and changes... a estimate of this would be about 5 weeks that's why I said I cant see him for 5 weeks. then I sighed

" it will be different... hopefully sniper..." I said with a grin. I looked out of my window and saw Phineas laying is his raft-like bed. I saw him tossing and turning, its already has begun...

[ 3 weeks later...]

(phineas's P.O.V)

I was brushing my teeth after I was sleeping and I realized... my teeth were sharp...

" hm? Phineas? aren't you coming downstairs to eat? mom went to the store so I am in charge!" yelled Candace.

" I will be down in a minute!" I called back.

I was amused how and why my teeth are like this... I ran downstairs to get my breakfeast... I wanted to get korny flakes, but they taste disgusting

" um... Candace... can I have something else?" I asked

" err... do you want sausage?" she asked me.

" sure..." I said looking in her eyes

she made me a sausage and I took a bite and man... it was like traveling to a another world... I asked for seconds then after that I asked for more...

" uh... Phineas... you ate like, 14 sausages... aren't you full?" Candace asked

" nah... but do we have anymore?" I asked.

ferb just stared at me surprised..after that I went to keras house..

"hello?... kera are you home?" I yelled and the door opened..

"huh? oh, its you Phineas..." kera said


	4. Chapter 4: inventions the first frontier

(authors note: er hem... for the reviews... i am very proud...but soon their will be a contest for another OC... starting right now until 10/30.. oh... and for my other chapter... there will be inventions!)

chapter 4: inventions the first frontier! !

(Keras POV)

" why are you on my porch?" I asked curiously...

" I need to ask you some things..." Phineas said

"what do you need Phineas?" I asked

"ive been feeling strange lately... I wanted to ask you if you had anything to do with it.." Phineas explained

"no... not that I know of..." I lied... then phineas's eyes widened

"I forgot to do something!" he said before he stopped..

"er... do you want to join me?" Phineas asked me

"sure!" I said... while i ran to his backyard...

his brother has green hair and looks like the letter F...

" ferb! do you have the blueprints for our new invention?" Phineas asked his brother...

I tilted my head in confusion...

" what invention are you doing this time?" I asked Phineas

" me and my brother ferb are making a invention that makes your dreams come true..." Phineas said

(snipes POV)

I was waiting for my master to tell me more news until I heard a small beep...I looked at my masters pet from my window...a platypus with a fedora on... I ran down the stairs while quietly walking down to see what was happening... I went to my masters friends yard until I fell into some sort of bottomless pit until I landed in a seat..

"good morning agent- hey wait your not agent P!" a huge man with white hair and a white mustache appeared on a giant screen

"who... who are you?" I asked... which was pretty stupid since nobody understood me except my master...

"I am major monogram... now who might you be?"

I sat there shocked...

"I am sniper...h-how can you understand me?" I asked

"oh... our agency provides us with animal translators..." he said

" what will you do to me?" I asked

" we are going to train you to be a agent..."

(phineas's POV)

we were almost finished... I was surprised how much time it took... to finish the machine...

(sorry it was short as ever... but the contest will be on... review to participate! and I will PM you who will be going on this story...)

I looked at Kera... who was helping... I never knew how beautiful she was with a powerdrill...

"hey Phineas...wake up..." ferb said then I woke up from my daydream and saw ferb finishing the final piece


End file.
